otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Foot In Mouth
Wolfsbane's Row ---- Named for the (near) legendary (interpretation) of a Ranger known as "Wolfsbane", Wolfsbane's Row maintains the Human population of Crown's Refuge mains a crowded yet surprisingly well arranged central residential area. Indeed, Wolfsbane's Row seems as if it could almost have been plucked from one of Fastheld's more affluent townships, yet that is quite clearly not the case. Unlike the townships and cities of Fastheld, however, the north-eastern quarter of Crown's Refuge harbors too much *order* to it for it to have been a natural construction that evolved over time. There is no sign of the chaotic additions or renewal projects that symbolize a region that started off small and grew to something much larger, no variations in style or architecture that suggest that a hundred different people carved out their own niche as the settlement flourished. This is a residential area that was simply constructed in one attempt, complete with running water channeled from the river beyond the city. Though not the only quarter of Crown's Refuge that people live it, it remains the largest and most dedicated region for that purpose within the freehold. Neatly arranged, well maintained, and unobjectionably clean, the residential area known as Wolfsbane's Row is a curious place to live that is both familiar and yet unfamiliar indeed. Larger streets eventually lead through the lattice of alleys and trails towards the south and west, leading to and from their respective pathways. ---- Sandrim is walking through the Row, hand's clasped behind his back as he looks up at the sky, studying the storm clouds overhead. Karell Mikin leaves the Inn, leaning against the side of the door for a moment before exiting and looking around. Sandrim turns to look at Karell and smiles. "Good evening. Done drinking, for now?" "You.." Karell pants across to Sandrim, "You're touched by the /shadow/." There is a moment of silence, the young man staring blankly at Karell, before Sandrim says, "Yeeees?" "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Karell demands, stumbling forward and trying to level a gaze at Sandrim. Sandrim takes a few slow steps away from Karell, raising an eyebrow at him. "I don't think I'll have any trouble with that," he says. "Just don't yell. You'll disturb the citizens here." Karell Mikin falls quiet, looking acutely worried at that idea. Sandrim is smiling placatingly at Karell, and slowly backing away from the man. "So, why don't you go somewhere and rest until all those drinks wear off? I promise, I won't walk in and do any evil magic to taint you or whatnot." Karell Mikin stands outside the Southern Cross Inn, staring at Sandrim with a light glare, "I have not had many drinks you fool." he spits back at him, sagging back against the wall of the Inn, "I am tired.." he admits, "..but I must find Celeste first.." + In less than a blink of an eye, and with the sound of buzzing hornets, Evaryn flickers into existence with a look of intense concentration. A sound of buzzing is the only warning before a woman appears supposedly from nothingness not too far off from the Southern Cross, to the side, keeping out of everyone's way. Concentration has been etched across Evaryn's features for a moment, but it soon fades and she looks about for a moment, studying those that come and go. Karell Mikin turns a horrified glare to the humming himself, but stays where he is - staring in silence. Evaryn blinks and chuckles softly, striding towards Sandrim and Karell with a nod, "What can I do for you, Sandrim?" she asks. She eyes the Mikin somewhat warily, one brow lifting. "Good evening," she greets. "You must be new to Crown's Refuge, for I have never seen your face." "Mm. I made a decision," Sandrim says. "I just need to talk to you about the official side of moving in, what I need to do, and all." He looks over to Karell. "Oh. And Celeste..." he frowns. "Well, we were walking together, earlier. Not sure where she went now." "And you shan't have to again, if I can achieve my goal and be rid of this place." Karell says back to Evaryn flatly before looking back to Sandrim, "Good." he nods, looking down, "Good." A frown flickers across the woman's lips as the expression turns much colder, "You should be more cautious, or you may find this place being rid of /you/," she says coolly. Sandrim is forgotten for a moment as Evaryn glares up - way up - to Karell. "Somehow, I don't think he'd mind that," Sandrim says dryly, scratching his cheek. "You /would/ threaten me so quickly?" Karell mutters, "I only hope for a day of this discontent." Evaryn smiles wryly, "And you would look down on me without even knowing who I am?" she replies. "It is not a threat, Imperial, merely an observation. I will not have you doing harm to those who call the Refuge home with your foul manners." Sandrim scratches his cheek, looking around slowly before clearing his throat. "You can relax while you're here, really. If you get so wound up over the syladris and everything else, you'll not have a chance to enjoy yourself." "I did not travel here to enjoy myself.." Karell murmurs, bringing a gauntleted hand up to wipe his face, as he looks between Evaryn and Sandrim. He is leaning against the Inn wall and the others are standing to the side. His gaze drops and he half grunts to himself. "I hear one word against you, and you're gone," Evaryn warns. "I don't care if you're the ruler of your land. I will not see you making any of /my/ people uneasy, nor those that are welcomed guests here." Sandrim hesitates a moment, then clears his throat again. "Ahh, Archon, I know this is important and all... but could we talk?" He gives Evaryn big eyes - possibly an imitation of Aeseyri's. Karell laughs at Evaryn's words, a derisive but weak laugh, "I have heard a similar point of view about your touched brethren in Fastheld." he mutters, "How circular." Blackfox comes walking up the path from the tavern to the south, slowing as she spies the towering figured decked out in shining armor. She eyes him warily and keeps her distance, watching him as she skirts the trio. Evaryn's expression tightens with distain, "Yes, I have heard how you treat your Touched brothers and sisters," she replies. "I am appalled that such a place could even exist without tearing itself to pieces. And yet you seem to /enjoy/ the way they are treated." Eyes narrow, "Are all of your kind so pig-headed?" The eyes not working, Sandrim steps back and shakes his head, and starts giving Karell a rather concentrated, willfull look. "I do not /enjoy/ their treatment, you offensive viper." Karell snaps his head back up to narrow his eyes across to Evaryn and he pushes himself onto his feet fully, stretching to his full height, "You are the one being presumptious here, woman, offering me threat before all else." "Watch your tone!" Blackfox surprises herself as the diminutive huntress speaks up, "You do not speak to the Archon like that!" Evaryn rolls her Psychokinesis with a 0 modifier. The result of the roll is Superb (3). Anger flashes across Evaryn's features as Karell speaks again. It only takes a flash second before one hand makes a very harsh and sharp wave towards the south. The Mikin, in turn, gets lifted off of his feet and tossed back a good fifteen feet. "Get /out/ of Crown's Refuge this instant," she snaps. "You are no longer welcome within our walls." Karell Mikin rolls his Dexterity with a -1 modifier. The result of the roll is Terrible-1 (-4). Sandrim goes wide-eyed as he watches the Mikin fly, and turns his head to the side with a wince. "What /Archon/?" Karell asks, momentarily thrown before being /physically/ thrown with a scream. "BY THE.." he manages, before his lungs make a deflating sound and he flies backwards, landing on his arm painfully and screaming in indignation as he rolls in the mud to a halt. The Mikin doesn't get up, groaning from his position on the ground. Blackfox stops cold, mouth dropping open as she watches the nobleman fly backwards, "By the light..." she says softly. Cold fury rests within the Archon's eyes as she stares down at Karell. "Now, get out," she says with a surprising calm to her voice. "If I find you back here again, it will be much worse for you. I will not be seeing fools like you here." Sandrim rubs the back of his neck. "I can, er, tell Celeste you were looking for her," he offers lamely. "Fools like me?" Karell hisses, pulling himself up to stand with a dark look across to Evaryn, "You use me as a vestage for your anger and you call me a fool? Do you not think the supercilious manner in which you turned on me is somewhat hypocritical? You can argue what you want, but your use of power /is/ conceited and don't you dare act any other manner." he doesn't move, yet, waiting for a respose. "You think to give /me/ orders, you ignorant savage?" Evaryn snaps, looking positively livid. "You will leave now by your own accord, or the Blood Guard will carry you out. Think what you like of me, but I will not take your disrespect here. /You/ are /nothing/ here. Remember that, Imperial." Karell takes his limp arm and winces as he moves it, still looking back at the Archon with a level but angry expression, "You would lecture me, though." he says back flatly, "And throw me about like some puppet on a string. You are worse than any noble, Archon." he looks to Sandrim, "Will you come with me as I leave?" he asks, "I need a... favour, but I can pay if you would refute me." "The first noble I met put an arrow through my shoulder because I would not obey her orders on what and where I should hunt," Blackfox speaks up. "Do not say that what she has done here is worse than what any noble would do." Evaryn shakes her head, narrowing her eyes, "Sandrim, if you would accompany him to the gate, and see him out into the Wildlands," she requests. "I will send orders along that he should not be allowed back in for anything. After that, you may speak with me on whatever it is you wanted." The anger seems to be fading, but she still regards Karell with a hostile dislike. Sandrim hesitates a moment, before nodding. "Alright," he says, then takes a step toward the south. "This way, Karell." "You use ignorant generalisations." Karell fires back to Blackfox, "Archon. You have proven a lot to me with your sharp calm, may you rot here." he turns and moves to follow Sandrim bitterly. Sandrim sets off at a brisk walk toward the South. Karell Mikin sets off at a brisk walk toward the South. Eastern Passage ---- The eastern artery of the independent freehold known as Crown's Refuge is known quite simply as the Eastern Pathway; a road of smooth cobbles, wide enough for two carriages to pass with space to spare, that runs a perfect east-west route between Tempest Corona to the west, and the eastern palisade wall. The cobbles of the pathway are not only smooth and level, but also seem to have been born from a variety of different types of stone, giving each one a distinct color as it rests next to all the others. Hues of brown, gold, bronze, slate, charcoal, and a myriad of other shades all conspire together to make such a route more affluent than it really needs to be. The sides of the pathway are protected by low-rising curbs that mark where the road ends and the rest of the large township begins. Beyond those curbs, homes and stores flank the pathway in carefully placed patterns of building and street. Small backroads and trails break away from the main artery to lead to the two eastern quarters of Crown's Refuge that the Southern Pathway runs as a divide between. The towering fortification known as Tempest Spire looms overhead towards the west, giving you a constant bearing of where you are located within Crown's Refuge. To the south spans the quarter of the freehold known as Wildcat Haven, which plays host to the various services of the township, such as the central Tavern and various storage buildings. To the north rests an area known as Wolfsbane's Row, the main residential area for the Human Wildlanders living within the freehold. ---- Karell says back to Evaryn flatly before looking back to Sandrim, "Good." he nods, looking down, "Good." "She wasn't right, there. Even if you were a bit rude," Sandrim says simply as he continues to the south. "I know she wasn't right." Karell says flatly, "But she is jaded... and tainted..." he limps alongside Sandrim with a pained hiss. "I need a guide... I can't get back without one, and I only managed an hour of sleep last night. I do not plan to die of weariness this night. If you will act as my go between I will wait outside the city." Sandrim closes his eyes and nods. "Alright," he says, looking to the Mikin. "You can make it to the gates yourself, Karell? I can find someone who'll know the way." "Yes, but I will need more from you... Not just a guide and food but... a message to Celeste... It would be best if she could come out and meet me, do you think it possible?" the Noble asks, looking back to Sandrim as the hardness of his expression gives way to exasperation. Sandrim nods to Karell. "Yes, I think that's possible," he says, before smiling. "It may take a while to get a guide for you, but I'll try. Maybe one of those returning to Fastheld. Fox... she isn't likely to agree, as it is now." "It is irrelivent who." Karell says, and the news that his quest might not be all lost brings his attitude a little closer to stocism. Sandrim nods, looking north. "I... do you think you can make the gates by yourself? I "Go." Karell nods. Sandrim waves, before turning back to the north. "Take care. Don't stray too far from the city gates." ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs